Sleeping Beauty
by Ze Awesome Yaoi Fan
Summary: A mission goes terribly wrong and Reid gets hurt, bad. Can Hotch help him through it or is it too late for everyone's favorite boy genius? Just a little story I'm writing for my favorite pairing X3 Image from Google search HotchxReid
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings! This is my first ever Criminal Minds fanfic so please go easy on me. It starts out kinda slow and sad but it gets so much better I promise! There is a surprise guest who shows up in this chapter, someone who was very dear to Spencer, I hope that wasn't a spoiler… Tiny OOC-ness in here, so please forgive for them not being exactly how they always are. I tried but in the different events I had to tweak their personalities to fit the situation but they pretty much are the same, just slightly altered to fit what's happening. Anywho, I will let you get to the story!**_

_**Rating: Rated M starting next chapter**_

_**Pairing: Aaron Hotchner x Spencer Reid**_

_**Enjoy~**_

How could we let this happen? That was what was running through everyone's head as they looked down at the youngest member of their team, lying there unmoving in the starch white hospital bed. JJ was staring sadly down at the comatose man, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. Morgan was outside, blaming himself for what happened. He was suppose to be watching Reid, he'd slipped up, turned his back and look what happened. Rossi was as passive as ever but even he couldn't hide the worry that broke through his mask. Prentiss didn't know what to do, she sat in the corner of the room, just staring at Reid's unconscious form. Garcia of course was hysterical, crying hard and sobbing harder. Hotch, like Morgan, was also blaming himself. As the team leader he felt responsible for what happened, Reid was part of his team, and now their youngest member lay here hooked up to all sorts of machines in a coma.

"Spence…" JJ whispered, gently brushing the caramel locks away from Spencer's face. "Come on Spence, please wake up…" the blonde agent could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she pet her friends pale cheek. The only sounds in the room however, where the soft sobs that escaped Emily and the obnoxious beeping from the machine measuring Reid's pulse. As the door to the almost silent room opened all of the agents looked up in shock. Because there, standing in the doorway, was none other than Jason Gideon.

"Jason…" Hotch whispered, shock lacing his voice. Gideon ignored them all, going right to Spencer's side. He had heard about the accident on the news, he was all the way in Massachusetts when he learned about it and had booked the first flight to Virginia. He may not have had any contact with his team in years but he still couldn't help the panic and fear he felt when he learned Reid was in danger. Spencer had been like a son to him, more than his real son Steven had even been. Though Jason and Steven had finally worked everything out between them, Gideon still felt that bond that he had with Spencer and was worried sick.

JJ backed a few inches away to allow Gideon to be closer to Spencer but refused to leave the brunettes' bedside. Jason reached out slowly, a tad bit awkward after so much time apart, and pet his former protégé's hair. The older man pulled a chair up and sat beside the still form of the young man he had once considered his own child.

It took several hours but eventually everyone was made to leave, everyone but Gideon. He had put up quite the argument when the doctor's told him to leave and an even bigger scene when the security guard was called. Eventually though, they left the man alone with his non-biological son. Instead of trying to talk to Reid like all the others had, instead Jason pulled out one of the books that Spencer had given him and began to read out loud. He hoped in some way that Reid would be able to hear him, knowing that if the boy was conscious he would spout off some statistic about people in comatose states and the probability of them recovering when being talked to.

Hours later Jason was three pages from finishing the book, his eyes feeling extremely heavy. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was one thirty in the morning. Deciding that he would finish the last three pages and then go to sleep Jason resumed reading, falling asleep as the last word left his lips.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

Jason awoke to the sound of arguing, he cracked his eyes open to see Aaron arguing with a doctor. "Spencer gave me specific instructions not to let anyone inject him with anything. That means NO morphine!" The doctor shook his head in exasperation, "So you prefer Mr. Reid to be in pain?" this did not go well with Aaron. "Of course I don't want Spencer to be in pain! But I respect his wishes to not be injected with anything!" The doctor, looking rather annoyed, finally gave in with a huff.

Aaron turned with an exasperated sigh, walking into the room and closing the door behind himself. "Fancy seeing you here." Gideon commented as Hotch took a seat on the other side of Spencer's hospital bed. Aaron forced a smile, exhaustion clear on his face. "So," the dark haired man began only to be interrupted but Jason holding his hand up, "I heard about what happened on the news. I know I haven't spoken or seen Reid in years but… I was worried about him. He's like a son to me, even after so much time."

Aaron smiled more naturally this time, it wouldn't do Spencer any good to argue with his former mentor. "So, it's _Spencer_ now?" Jason asked with a small smile that caused Aaron to blush. "How long?" he asked, making the younger man blush even darker. "A few months." Hotch decided there was no reason to hide it when it was just the two of them talking. "No one else knows, we couldn't chance it…" Gideon nodded in understanding, he knew that relationships among co-workers was against the rules. Aaron looked over at Spencer with an expression of pure pain and worry, he loved the boy so much. Seeing his lover so helpless and hurt, hooked up with all sorts of wires and tubes was killing him inside. After loosing Haley he had promised to never let someone else he loved get hurt, but he had, he let Spencer get hurt. The young man could have died, Hell, he still could if he doesn't wake up soon…

"I think it's a good thing…" Gideon answered after a few minutes passed. Aaron was shocked, "W-what?" "Him having someone that cares about him." Jason finished, Hotch relaxed slightly, now understanding what Jason had meant. "Yeah… It's good for both of us." Jason nodded, he had heard about what happened to Haley too, Aaron's ex-wife who had been murdered. "How's Jack?" Gideon asked, trying to keep the conversation going in a more positive direction. "He's good… He keeps asking where Spencer is…" the pain was thick in Aaron's voice, causing it to crack slightly, so much for positive.

"He's going to be okay Aaron." Jason reassured his former team member. Aaron nodded reluctantly. "No one's told his mom yet… I've been writing Spencer's letter's to her so she doesn't worry… He never misses a day you know, didn't think he should start now…" Gideon saw the deep emotion's in Aaron's eyes, he truly felt deeply for Reid. "Do you love him?" Jason asked wanting a strait and honest answer. "Yes." Aaron said, not even hesitating. Jason was about to answer when suddenly something happened, Aaron noticed it too. They both looked down at the unconscious boy who's finger had just twitch the seconded Aaron had confirmed he loved him.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked as he stood to lean over his lover. "Can you hear me?" Nothing. "Spencer please…" Still nothing. "Please, Spence, I love you." Finally, there it was, that twitch. Aaron noticed it and couldn't help but grin. "I love you." he whispered in the younger man's ear. Another ever so slight twitch of the hand. Hotch moved over slightly and pressed his lips gently against the other males, "I love you." he whispered against his unconscious lovers chapped pale lips. For a moment there was nothing, causing Aaron's heart to sink. "Come on sleeping Beauty, I love you so much, please open your eyes…"

_**Yay! Chapter one! So Spence is moving but can Aaron get him to wake up!? You'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter! Please Review and let me know what you think! Like I said this is my first Criminal Minds fanfic so please be kind ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here it is, Chapter two~ I hope you enjoy it! Some OOC-ness because Hotch has got to be all loving to Reid, that's his lover! This chapter contains Male x Male sexual relationship. If you don't like that, turn back now and don't read it. If you do like that stuff, then enjoy~**_

_**Rating: Mature for male x male sexual relationship**_

_**Paring: Aaron Hotchner x Spencer Reid **_

_**Previously: **__"Spencer?" Hotch asked as he stood to lean over his lover. "Can you hear me?" Nothing. "Spencer please…" Still nothing. "Please, Spence, I love you." Finally, there it was, that twitch. Aaron noticed it and couldn't help but grin. "I love you." he whispered in the younger man's ear. Another ever so slight twitch of the hand. Hotch moved over slightly and pressed his lips gently against the other males, "I love you." he whispered against his unconscious lovers chapped pale lips. For a moment there was nothing, causing Aaron's heart to sink. "Come on sleeping Beauty, I love you so much, please open your eyes…"_

Agent Hotchner had not given up yet. He sat beside his lover, petting his hair softly and whispering how much he loved him. Spencer had only moved one more time before going still again. Aaron had began to panic, Jason having to calm him down by explaining, him flipping out would not help Reid. Of course Jason was right, and Aaron couldn't say he didn't know how it felt, Jason knew exactly how it felt. So taking a deep breath, Aaron forced himself to calm down.

"Spence, you need to wake up… We have all this Jell-O here for you… I don't want it to go bad…" A sad smile spread across Hotch's face as he remembered the time Reid had recovered from his Anthrax poisoning, all the young agent had wanted was some cheery Jell-O. Gideon was slightly confused, what did Jell-O have to do with Reid, once Hotch had explained however a small smile also spread across his face.

"Spencer…" Aaron whispered as he looked down, then he gasped. "Jason! Call the doctor!" he said in a rush as he softly touched Spencer's face. Jason jumped up and looked down at the supposed unconscious boy only to realize… Spencer's eyes were open! But it was strange… his eyes where opened but, they were staring blankly up at the ceiling. Not blinking, not looking around, not even seeming to notice his lover's or Jason's presence. Spencer still lay there, as still as the dead, his only movement being the rise and fall of his chest.

The nurse rushed in and over to Spencer's bedside, she checked him over and determined that he was fine. "He won't answer me. What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"There may be nothing wrong, Mr. Hotchner. Sometimes people who are in a coma can have their eyes open. It is too soon to tell anything for sure though." She said, her voice laced with sympathy.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

Hotchner had decided not to call the rest of the team, he was sure they would be pissed off but if Spencer weren't to wake up… or if he was, he did not want the young genius to be overwhelmed. Reid had still yet to move his eyes, he just continued to stare at the ceiling, blinking every once in awhile. The nurse had said that was something at least, but had also warned Hotch against something else. Spencer, even if he did wake up, could be crippled. The injury he had sustained was dangerously close to the part of his brain that controlled his motor functions. Though his surgery had gone well with no complication there were still risks.

The risks being, loss of movement, loss of memory, and loss of the ability to speak. Aaron prayed that none of these side effects occurred with Spencer, especially the memory loss… He needed his brilliant and sexy genius, not just for the BAU, but because of everything they've been through together…

"Spencer…" Aaron whispered, running his thumb gently over the brunette's forehead. "Babe, can you hear me?" What happened next was an absolute miracle. Ever so slowly, Spencer's eyes drifted over to look at Hotch. Aaron smiled down at him, causing Reid to smile ever so faintly. "Hey there Sleeping Beauty, welcome back." Aaron grinned, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend softly. Spencer sighs happily, raising his hand up weakly to cup Aaron's cheek.

Aaron's grin only widened when he realized that Spencer wasn't paralyzed, however it fell when he realized… Spencer had opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out… The young genius began to panic, trying desperately to say something, anything. Hotch reached out gently and stroked the other males face softly. "Shh, Spence… It's alright, just relax." Aaron said soothingly as he began to place soft kisses on his boyfriend's face. A moment later the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mr. Reid. My name is Doctor Matthews." the older man with graying hair smiled. He looked like a nice enough man, his dark blue eyes were soft and shone with a kindness most of the physicians did not posses. Reid nodded slight, still a bit stiff and weak, most likely from weeks of no movement. "Good, good. It seems you can move at least." Doctor Matthews stepped around the bed, taking out a silver instrument and running it across Spencer's feet. As each one seemed to react the doctor smiled. Reid was able to feel… "Doctor… Spencer, when he tried to talk…" Aaron trailed off, the worry causing him to lose his voice. "Not to worry son." the doctor continued to smile, "With some extensive and aggressive speech therapy he should be able to speak again."

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

Months had passed and Spencer was recovering well. The speech therapy he had been doing has helped him a lot. He was now able to speak, even if it was with a stutter… The doctor had informed them that if Spencer were to keep up his therapy that soon he would be able to speak without it.

Reid had insisted on going back to work, even with the protest of the entire team as well as his boyfriend. The shock he received upon seeing Gideon had worn off and now a slight pain was left within him. He was still hurt by what his once mentor had done, leaving him, just like his father had…

It had taken weeks but eventually he had warmed up to having his father figure back, even though he announced he would be leaving again. But this time, he had said goodbye to Reid's face, not through some letter. He had also promised to stay in touch, which had made Spencer beyond happy. Not quiet as happy as what Hotch had decided to do for Spencer once he had completely healed.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

It was a quiet Saturday evening, Spencer sat silently in his and Hotch's living room, (It had somehow gotten out about the two of them dating which was shockingly well excepted, leaving the two able to move in together) reading a book. Like always he was snuggled up next to the fireplace, sipping a cup of coffee flavored sugar (as Morgan called it) taking his time with the pages. Just because he could read 20,000 words per minute didn't mean he wanted to rush through his book. In his opinion 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' was a book to be enjoyed. Yes, even with an IQ of 187, Spencer Reid enjoyed reading fairy tails. They gave him a much need break from the gruesome reality for the world.

As Spencer turned the page he looked up to see his boyfriend sneaking through the house, well, trying to sneak. "C-curiouser an-and Cu-curiouser." Spencer quoted the White Rabbit, albeit with a slight stutter, as he closed his book and followed after his lover. "Aa-Aaron?" Spencer asked as he walk over to the dark room he saw his supervisor go through only a moment ago. He refused to enter the room completely, his fear of the dark forbid him to go any farther. So there he stood, in the hallway, calling out for his boyfriend.

"He-hey, Aar-Aaron?" he called out again, receiving no answer he slowly slid his hand inside the room, attempting to flick on the light. Just before he could reach the switch something grabbed his arm, yanking him into the room. Spencer let out a loud, unmanly squeal as he was pulled into the darkness. Before he could panic too much, a soft glow began to shine from a lamp beside the bed. Trying to stop hyperventilating and slow down his heart rate before he had a heart attack, Reid turned his head to glare at Aaron.

"Sorry babe." Aaron chuckled, he had forgotten about Spencer's fear of the dark. Reid was just about to turn and leave the bedroom to go pout like a child when he noticed something. There, spread out across the floor, was a picnic blanket with food spread across it. "A-Aar-ron?" Spencer's stutter only got worse as he became flustered and embarrassed.

Aaron came behind Spencer and wrapped his arms around his waist gently. Kissing Reid's neck he motioned towards the picnic blanket and smiled, "How about you go on a date with me?" Spencer blushed brightly and nodded shyly at the older male, allowing his lover to lead him over to their romantic, albeit makeshift, picnic. As Aaron helped Spencer to sit down he lit a few candles around the room, turning off the bedside lamp the room was illuminated only by the soft glow of the candle light. Sitting down beside his love he poured them both a glass of wine, leaning over to kiss Spencer he discretely slid his hand up the brunette's thigh.

"B-bef-fore we e-even e-ea-eat?" Aaron smiled softly and kissed Spencer once again before sitting back and fixing them some food. He fixed them a plate of spaghetti to share, along with two pieces of garlic bread, one for each of them. Spencer took a sip of wine to calm his nerves a little, turning to his boyfriend he kissed him deeply, running his tongue across Aaron's bottom lip. "Before we even eat?" Aaron mocked Spencer's statement from earlier.

Reid pouted, turning away and taking a bite of the spaghetti. Spencer hummed softly, enjoying the taste of the delicious dinner that the man he loved had made for them. "You like it?" Aaron asked with a sweet smile. Spencer blushed lightly before nodding. Aaron kissed him before also taking a bite of their dinner and humming his appreciation. Both enjoying their meal Spencer and Aaron took a bite at the same time, slurping the noodle they grinned as they realized they both had an end of the same noodle. Doing the most cliché thing they both continued to slurp the noodle until their lips met in a sweet, tomato sauce tasting, kiss.

Unable to take it any longer Aaron deepened the kiss, moving his hands down to unbutton Spencer's shirt while never breaking apart. "I love you." He whispered against his lovers moist pink lips. "I-I l-l-love you to-too." Spencer stuttered, his cheeks tinted a bright red.

Both standing up, Aaron lead Spencer over to their bed, tossing him down gently. He climbed on top of his lover, kissing down his neck and sucking lightly on his collarbone. Moaning, Reid tangled his fingers into Hotch's short black hair, tilting his head so his lover could have a better angle at his neck. Biting down gently, Aaron sucked on Spencer's pulse point, causing the younger male to moan louder. Moving his hands down his lovers bare chest he stopped at Spencer's waist band. "P-please A-Aaron…" Reid whined as he bucked his hips upwards. Not wishing to torture his boyfriend too much Aaron unbuttoned Spencer's pants, yanking them down swiftly along with his boxers.

Now lying completely naked, Spencer moved his hands to Aaron's shirt trying desperately to pull it off. Smiling sweetly, Hotch sat up and removed his shirt, kissing Reid deeply before taking his own pants and boxers off.

Both now completely naked Hotchner began to kiss down Reid's stomach, stopping when he reached the brunette's hip bones. He kissed both of them softly before licking and gently nipping them. Spencer gasp and bucked his hips once more trying desperately to get some much needed friction. "Aar-ron p-please…" the young genius begged, tears filling his light caramel eyes.

Aaron smiled softly up at his sexy brilliant lover, cutting him some slack by moving down to suck his very hard erection. Spencer's head fell back against the pillows, a loud moan ripping from his throat as his hips tried to buck upwards into the warmth surrounding his aching groin. Aaron held his hips down, not wanting to gag and have to pull away from pleasuring his moaning lover. Moaning and shaking, Spencer grabbed onto Aaron's short raven locks, his eyelids slipping half closed in pure bliss. Reaching around, Aaron grasped onto Spencer's perfect round bottom, giving it a squeeze as he began to bob his head up and down. This went on for several more minutes before Spencer finally cried out his release, panting as he lay limp against the sheets.

After drinking the last of his boyfriend's essence, Aaron pulled himself up to kiss the younger male deeply. "I-I l-l-love yo-you." Spencer managed to get out, smiling up at the man he loves so deeply. "I love you too, my sexy little genius." Aaron whispered, causing Spencer's face to flush even darker. Shifting slightly, Spencer noticed that his lover was still hard, this caused him to frown. Flipping the two of them over, Reid moved down to Hotch's throbbing manhood. "Spence, you don't have to do that." Aaron told the younger male, running his fingers gently through the light brown locks.

Spencer simply smiled, moving lower he took Aaron's large cock into his mouth and began to pleasure him as he had been pleasured. Licking and sucking the head of his boyfriends erection, Spencer used his hand to stroke what he couldn't get into his mouth.

Moaning at the pleasurable actions being given to him, Hotch began to run his finger's through Reid's hair, gripping it every time Spencer gave a particularly hard suck.

As Spencer worked his boyfriends stiff cock he could feel himself start to become hard once again. Reaching down he began to stroke himself hard, determined to cum at the same time as his partner. One hand on his own cock and the other on his lover's, Spencer could feel himself getting close. He sped up his movements and a few minutes later both agents came hard, Reid all over his own hand as he swallowed his boyfriend's seed.

"Damn, Spence…" Hotch moaned, reaching down and pulling his boyfriend up to lay against his chest. "That was amazing." the older agent grinned. "I-I'm g-g-glad y-you liked i-it." Spencer grinned back, kissing his partner deeply before yawning. "Sleep." Aaron commanded him in a gentle voice, petting his soft hair that was slightly damp with sweat. Spencer hummed his okay before falling into a peaceful sleep.

"I'll see you in the morning," Aaron whispered, "My Sleeping Beauty." he kissed the top of Spencer's head, pulling the covers up around them and then falling into his own peaceful sleep.

_**Chapter Two~ It's a rather long chapter so I hope you didn't get too bored with it… Leave a review to tell me what you think! Poor Spence, with his new speech problem… I wonder if I should continue this, let me know what you think, should I keep it going or end it here?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello once again and welcome to chapter three! I received a review from someone who said they didn't like the story because it was too OOC. I want to say sorry to any of you who feel the same way, I didn't mean for it to be that horrible. I hope that now since it's more in the work area that the OOC will be turned down a notch. I want to explain that the only reason I made them so Out Of Character is that I believe Hotch would be more sensitive towards Reid if it was just them… Sorry to offend people with that… anyway I hope you are able to enjoy this chapter and thank you SO MUCH for the other sweet review's I've gotten, I feel so warm and fuzzy~**_

_**Rated: **__This chapter deals with the team going on a case so the M rating is for next chapter so no sexy time now but that'll come soon X3_

_**Pairing: **__Aaron Hotchner x Spencer Reid_

_**References to the book: **__Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases._

Finally! Reid thought as he walked through the doors of his long awaited destination. After weeks of begging and persistence Reid was finally allowed back at work. Setting his messenger bag down he sat in his desk chair that had been long abandoned for months while he healed. It wasn't the most comfortable chair but he had missed it, and now, he was finally allowed back into his old routine.

"Hey Pretty Boy!" Morgan called from his own desk. "Hey M-Morgan." Reid smiled, still having slight trouble on a few of his words. Grinning, Morgan came over and threw his arm around Reid's shoulders, "Feeling better kid?" He asked, worried about his best friend. "Yeah, I'm feeling f-fine." Spencer blushed, embarrassed about the slight stutter. Morgan, instead of teasing the teams youngest member like he usually did, patted Reid on the back before going to resume his conversation with Prentiss.

Just as Spencer began on some much needed paper work he heard a gasp, turning to see where it came from he came face-to-boobs with Garcia. "My baby!" she squealed, clinging to Reid for dear life. "Baby girl! I think you're suffocating him." Morgan laughed as Reid tried desperately to distance himself from the overly happy woman currently shutting off his oxygen supply.

Garcia pulled away only momentarily before leaning over and kissing her 'Baby' repeatedly on the forehead. "Garcia, I'm f-fine! Really!" Garcia reluctantly pulled away but refused to let go of Reid's shoulders. She looked down at Reid who was still seated in his chair, tears in her normally shinning eyes. Reid stood up, now taller than the blonde, and rapped his arms around her, "I'm okay Garcia." he assured her, managing to get the words out without stumbling over them.

Everyone seemed ecstatic to have their boy genius back, even Rossi had come down from his office and clamped his hand down on Reid's shoulder. "Sorry kid, I'm not a hugger." he explained, which was perfectly fine with Reid, he wasn't really use to getting hugs except from Aaron or his mother Diana. But the pleasantries ended all too soon as JJ announced that they had a case.

Everyone gathered in the conference room, each taking a seat, Aaron of course sat beside Spencer which seemed to make everyone smile knowingly. An air of seriousness soon fell over the room though as pictures appeared on the screen.

The first picture was rather gruesome, causing Garcia to flinch slightly. The picture was of a man, the report said he had been knocked out with some sort of drug and then strangled from behind with some sort of rope or string. His chest hand been slashed several times but the shirt he was wearing hand no holes in it. The murder had been committed in Los Angeles on July 31st… the victims name had been Brian Brooks, a writer for the local news paper as well as several magazines.

Reid gasped at the information, quickly flipping files to look at the next victim. The next victim was murdered on August 4th… it was a female, her name was Quinn Queens. This time their victim was beaten to death, her skull caved in from the front, smashed by something long and hard, expected to be some sort of pipe or bat. Once again, the victim hade been drugged first and was unconscious at the time of death.

It was obvious that the two murders where connected. Both crime scenes had straw dolls nailed to the walls, four were at the first scene and three were at the second. Reid noticed the connection immediately. "Oh my God…" he said, covering his mouth as he stared down at the two victims. "Are you alright Reid?" Hotch asked, gently touching his shoulder. "I've seen this b-before!" The rest of the team just stared at him in confusion, there had never been a case like this that they had heard of.

"It's f-from a book I've read!" He announced. "What?" the whole team asked in unison. Reid made his way over to the computer that Garcia was sitting behind, "It's f-from a book called 'Another Note: The Los Angeles BB M-Murder Cases!" he explained as he had the techie pull up a photo of the book. It was a simple black book with 'Death Note' written across the top, the 'E' was backwards, the 'A and T' sideways, the 'N' slightly tilted and the other 'T' sideways. There was a picture of a silver cross on the cover, which appeared to have skulls and such in the logo.

"Reid, how do you know about this?" Hotch asked, looking over at the brunette. "That doesn't m-matter!" Reid exclaimed, "The point is that the m-murders are exactly the same! Right down to there I-initials!" "Come on Pretty Boy, explain to us what's going on."

Reid nodded before going into his rant. "Okay, so in the book there's this serial killer. His n-name is Beyond Birthday. He was suppose to be this genius that was going to surpass the worlds g-greatest detective L. But that's not where it started, he actually wanted to be L's friend, his equal, but was t-told that he was no more than Backup. This didn't sit well with him because his l-level of intelligence was the same as L's. After B's friend, B is what he w-went by when at the orphanage for g-gifted children, B's friend A committed suicide because he c-couldn't handle the pressure of living up to L, B finally snapped.

He left the orphanage in England and d-disappeared. Several years later, in the year 2002 murders started to occur. No one could f-figure them out, the killer c-covered their tracts well, even cleaning the fingerprints out of the l-light bulb sockets. Yep, he actually cleaned his victims h-houses. Each one of his victims had the same first and last initials, the f-first victim was Believe Bridesmaid, the second, Q-Quarter Queen, the third was Backyard Bottoms-slash and the forth was going to be his o-own suicide, leaving a ghost behind to be chased. The murders would re-remain unsolved, ergo, he would beat L." Reid took a deep breath as everyone just stared at him.

"So what happened?" Morgan asked, actually intrigued by the story, "You said the last one 'was going' to be his own suicide, so what happed?" "Well, he was going to set himself on f-fire, which he actually did. But the fire was p-put out by a FBI agent named Naomi Misora that was working f-for L while she was on leave." Reid explained. "So he was arrested?" Prentiss asked. "Yes, he was arrest and p-put in prison."

"So, you're saying that someone is copying this book?" Rossi asked in slight disbelief. Reid nodded, he was sure of it, "Even the date of the m-murders are the same." "Reid is right, this isn't good." Hotch said, standing up. "We need to leave as soon as possible, everyone grab your go bags and head out." The team nodded and went off to grab their things, Reid staying behind to talk to Hotch. "I know I'm right on this, w-which means the next murder will take place on August 13th." "That doesn't leave us much time…" Hotch replied.

"Did the killer drop off anything at the p-police station, there should have been a crossword p-puzzle." Reid asked as the team assembled on the jet. JJ nodded and handed Reid a copy of the crossword puzzle that had been sent to the police office before the first murder. "It's exactly the same, it's telling the police w-where and when the murder will happen, as well as who is g-going to be killed… It's such a difficult puzzle though that it's more of a m-mockery then a warning… If they had sent this sooner I could have d-decoded it and none of this would have happened." Reid said absentmindedly as his genius brain worked to solve the puzzle. He had the entire thing done in an hour. So the un-sub's IQ is as high as what the killer in the books had been, but so is Reid's, which slightly scares him.

"-eid. Reid!" Spencer jumped at the sudden loud call of his name, "W-what?" he asked, blinking a few times. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes. We're about to land." Hotch informed him, looking at his lover in concern. "Sorry, spaced out." he relied as he rubbed his eyes. "Are you sure you're alright? We can send you back and you can help us from back in Quantico." Reid shook his head and smiled. "I'm f-fine, really I am. Don't worry." Aaron slowly reached over and tucked a piece of Spencer's hair behind his ear, realizing what he just did in front of his team he quickly pulled his hand back but continued to smile.

"So, kid. The next victim-" Rossi began but was cut off by Reid, "The next victim will be a w-woman, most like she'll work at a bank, her initial's will probably be B.B., she'll be unmarried and l-live alone, most likely in her 30's" "And you're sure about this- uh, don't answer that." Prentiss said, scratching the back of her head. "J-just because I was in a coma for two months doesn't mean I'm stupid now." Reid said quickly, a slight chill to his tone. "I'm sorry." he said a few moments later. "No worries… It was a stupid question."

Hotch however, was keeping his eye on Reid, he knew something was bothering the brunette.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

The team had just finished giving their press conference, sending out the profile they pieced together as well as warning people to take extra precaution when going out or talking to people they do not know.

The entire time Spencer had spent inside, sipping on his coffee flavored sugar and reading over the case file. It was identical to The Los Angeles BB Murder Case, the dates, the victimology, everything. This case was making Reid slightly uncomfortable. He just hoped they manage to find the guy soon.

"If he's t-this obsessed with the case… most likely he's in h-his early to mid-twenties, possibly has black hair, m-might be wearing red contacts depending on how into the f-fantasy he's gone." Reid said, recalling every dental of the killer in the books. "Why red contacts?" Emily asked, "The killer in the book had the eyes of a S-Shinigami, a God of Death. The eyes allow him to see the life span of a p-person. He knows when they're going to die. All of his victims were said to be a-about to die anyway. That was once mentioned by the author. Sorry, um, the eyes of a Shinigami are r-red."

After explaining his theory to the team there had been a call, an anonymous tip had come in on someone fitting the description, leaving Spencer to stay at the station by himself. Pouting, he sat in the conference room and looked over the case for the thousandth time. He paused and looked up when he noticed someone walk into the room, it was a man about 5'8" with messy black hair and… red eyes…

Reid froze. "Hello" the man said politely. Spencer stood up from his seat, not wanting to be sitting down while talking to this psychopath. "You called in the tip." it wasn't a question, Spencer was sure of it. "That's right. You are very smart." the man congratulated him. "You are as smart as me. I have never met someone who could compare to my IQ." Reid swallowed. In his head he was trying to calculate how long it would take for everyone to figure out that the call was fake, there's no victim at that address, the victim, is standing right here. The next victim… is Reid.

_**Oooooh, cliffhanger! I know you're going to hate me for this but you're gonna have to wait to find out what happens to poor little Reid. He attracts all kinds of trouble doesn't he? Any who, let me know what you think. I know some people don't like how OOC it's been so I hope it wasn't too OOC this time… I love getting review's so let me know how I did. I hope it doesn't suck too much…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So sorry for the long ass wait! I've been sick with Pneumonia! I hope this last chapter makes up for it and everything. It was hard writing this but I hope you like it and thanks for being so patient. Sexyness has arrived! Enjoy~**_

_**Rating: M for sexual content**_

_**Pairing: Aaron Hotchner x Spencer Reid**_

_**I forgot to do the disclaimer in the other chapters so. I do not own Criminal Minds or the Characters because if I did… Naughty things would happen~**_

This is wrong, Reid thought, this doesn't follow the story or the profile at all. "I h-have a question." Reid said, trying to make his voice sound strong, though he knew it had failed due to the smirk on the other mans face. "Yes?" "Why are you a-attacking me? This doesn't fit the motive of BB at all." "Right, my next victim was suppose to be that woman. Well, I got bored and decided to go strait to my true target. You L, the person I must destroy. With you gone there will be no one to challenge me, and I will be the greatest detective in the world." The man smiled widely, he actually believed all of this.

"Listen to me. None of this is real. I'm not L, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid and I'm with the BAU." the man tsked and shook his head. "Really L, you can't expect me to believe that. I know who you are." "No, you don't, I'm not L, I'm-" "Shut up!" the raven haired man shouted causing Reid to freeze. "All I ever wanted was to be excepted by you! To be your equal! Why couldn't you just except me!?" Reid realized that there was no getting through to this guy so he decided that the best thing to do would be to play along.

"You're right B. I didn't want to except you because I didn't want to admit you were as good as me. Call it selfish pride." Reid attempted to try to calm the man down. "That's right. I am as good as you. No. I'm better than you!" the B imposter shouted with a large grin on his face. "You're right. And I was simply jealous of you." Reid continued to play into the fantasy, seeing Hotch easing around the corner with his gun drawn, Reid tried to continue the distraction. "I'm willing to step down, to let you take over. I'll talk to Wammy, tell him about how much greater things could be." The fake B grinned, his eyes sparkling. "You'd do that? Really L?"

Before Reid could say anything further the B imposter was tackled to the ground and arrested, shouting the entire time about how he was better than L could ever be.

"Spencer!" Hotch shouted as Reid fell to his knees, the realization of the danger of the situation finally setting in and taking it's toll on him. "I'm okay Aaron. Just… Give me a minute." Aaron nodded and wrapped his arms around Spencer while the others took the psychotic man away. "Hey babe?" Hotch said, as he stroked his boyfriends hair. "Yeah?" Spencer asked, closing his eyes and snuggling into the soothing hand. "I think you've finally lost your stutter."

Blinking a few times Reid started to laugh, so he had.

It was a little while later when the team finally arrived at Quantico. "The paper work can wait until tomorrow. Everyone go home and get a good nights sleep." Hotch told them as the team filed off the plane. It was odd for Hotch to let them off the hook like this but no one was going to argue.

"That was nice." Spencer said to his boyfriend as they drove home. "Yeah well, I wanted some alone time with you. After all, you've had quite the day." "Yeah…" Spencer answered, remembering the man who had almost killed him.

The minute they walked through the door Aaron attacked Spencer's lips. Though this was slightly uncharacteristic Reid didn't mind at all. With Jack at Jessica's house Aaron had no problem with the two of them throwing their cloths everywhere, unable to make it up the stares and to their bedroom Aaron dragged Spencer to the guest room, throwing the young genius down onto the bed and attacking his neck.

Leaving bite marks along the pale skin of his boyfriends neck, Aaron began to move lower. Licking and nipping at the smooth chest the leader of the BAU moved his mouth over to one of the perky pink nipples. With a gasp Spencer arched into the sensation, threading his fingers into his lovers hair and moaning loudly in want.

Moving his right hand down to Spencer's thigh to lightly stroke the skin there he moved his left hand up to play with Spencer's other nipple, enjoying the sounds coming from his usually shy boyfriend. Moving his mouth to the opposite nipple Aaron used his left hand to begin preparing his lover. Coating the his fingers in lubrication he had grabbed from his pants that lay discarded on the floor Aaron began to push the first digit in gently.

"Aaron!" Spencer gasped out as the dark haired man began to move his finger around. Sliding in the second one he began to push them in and out, gently stretching his genus boyfriend. Spencer began pushing back, trying to make them go deeper. Feeling his boyfriend was ready Aaron added the third finger, hearing Spencer hiss in discomfort the older man began to stroke Reid's hard member.

Slowly the pain began to disappear and Spencer was once again trying to grind down on those fingers when suddenly he threw his head back and screamed out as bursts of white flashed before his eyes. Aaron grinned as he realized he had just found his lovers sweet spot and began assaulting it mercilessly. "A-Aaron please!" "Please what?" the raven teased. Spencer began to pout though that quickly vanished when the other brushed his fingers roughly against his prostate.

"Please! Please I need you!" deciding his boyfriend had had enough torture for one day Aaron applied a generous amount of lube to his throbbing cock before gently sliding into the younger male. Reid squeezed his eyes closed but didn't ask the other to stop. Finally all the way in Aaron paused to let his love adjust to his size before they continued. After receiving a nod the older brunet began to move, slowly at first but soon picking up speed as the sound of his boyfriends pleasure filled moans reached his ears.

Soon enough Aaron had found Spencer's prostate and began abusing it, ramming into it roughly with each thrust. Moving his hand between the both of them Hotch began to pump his lover along with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure his boyfriend was feeling. "Yes! Aaron!" Spencer began to shout as he started to move to match each thrust.

This continued for a while, before Reid couldn't hold on any longer and came all over both his and Aaron's stomachs. Seeing the look of pure bliss on the others face Aaron came right after, filling his boyfriend completely.

Finally sated both men lay there panting, trying to catch their breaths. "I love you." Spencer whispered as his eyelids began to droop. Kissing his lover softly Aaron whispered back, "I love you too, now sleep, my beauty." With those words Spencer fell into a comfortable sleep, dreams of his and Aaron's life together flooding his unconscious world of bliss. Spencer dreamed of Aaron, his sweet protective Prince and his kisses that always awoke this Sleeping Beauty.

_**I hope you liked it. This will be the last chapter of the story. Again I'm so sorry about the wait. I was sick for a long time, I couldn't even get out of bed much less write… But that's over and I'm better now *knock on wood* so, leave me a review and I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Bye~**_


End file.
